


Break

by Milkbread_Ally



Series: The Light We Live Beneath [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backstory of The Stars Upon Us, Big Boss Kageyama, Bodyquard Daichi, Doctor Sugawara, Guard Asahi, Hinata is a cutie, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sex Slave, Suga is crazy, background daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbread_Ally/pseuds/Milkbread_Ally
Summary: Oikawa wakes up and finds himself kidnapped, with Iwaizumi beside him.And things start to get... dark."I wonder, how much can a person take, before they finally break?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Light We Live Beneath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056113
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. I Wonder Why I'm so Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> This is the requested backstory of The Stars Upon Us. It doesn't matter if you read this first or the other, both is fine but it just gives out different vibes lol  
> This was originally meant to be a short story, but I decided to make it longer and divide it into chapters because there's currently things going on in my life that makes it hard to finish all in once. However I'll try to update as soon as I can for every chapter!  
> Thanks for requesting!!! I love y'all >3
> 
> P.S. I edited some stuff of The Stars Upon Us. Nothing were major but I recommend you checking it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by "Wonder" by Shawn Mendes  
> Six years ago before The Stars Upon Us

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Why was that?

Oikawa couldn't even bring himself to think, or even process anything right now. He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. His head ached so badly it felt like a million little ants were crawling inside, nibbling his brains away, and the piece of fabric tied around his head and blinding him did not help. A shard of pain stabbed into him, and he gasped, raising his hands to touch his forehead.

Something pulled against them, and the cold metal cut into his wrists. What the heck? 

He tentatively pulled on them again, and heard the sound of chains rattling. The clanging of metal. _I'm... chained?_

The floor swayed and shook from time to time, and he guessed that he was on a moving vehicle. 

Blindfolded. Chained. Searing pain in the head.

Was he captured?

What happened?

Where was…… where was Iwaizumi?

Oikawa felt anxiousness bubbling in his stomach at the thought. Where was Iwaizumi? Was he okay? He was with him…

Was he with him?

Somehow Oikawa couldn't seem to recall anything right now, not to mention remembering what had happened. Judging by the fact that his head was on the verge of exploding, he guessed that he was hit in the head. Another thing that he knew for a fact for some reason was that Iwaizumi was with him when it happened.

Oikawa sat in silence, arms pulled to the back uncomfortably, waiting for the pain to pass.

It didn't.

He decided to move a bit, adjusting his wrists against the bounds to the most comfortable position possible, which didn't make a lot of difference. The chains were so tight against his skin he was certain that it would leave its mark. He frowned, considered to speak or call for help, then thought better of it. Attracting bad people was even worse than having no one at all.

Still, he had this sensation that there was someone _else_ in there besides him. It was a subtle but terrifying feeling. A fear for something unknown, beating in a continuous rhythm. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Oikawa felt sweat running down his back, the cold liquid leaving a trial of icy feeling. At least it was something to anchor himself on instead of the dulling terror.

After what seemed like ages, the vehicle halted to a stop, and he sucked in a startled breath. Something rumbled, and he saw the light when it seeped through his blindfold. 

"Get down, assholes!" someone yelled. Oikawa yelped when someone grabbed his sleeve and pulled, sending him falling to the ground, and he tasted dirt. He felt a hand reaching for his blindfold, and he flinched in reflex. The piece of fabric was violently ripped off, and Oikawa squinted as the sunlight greeted his eyes.

It took a moment to adjust, and his eyes widened. They were apparently in some sort of a parking lot. Several black SUVs were parked against the walls. The space was huge, and people's shouts echoed- a language Oikawa didn't understand. The walls were painted grey, and it smelled like gasoline. Why did it smell like gasoline?

He looked up and saw the person who has just swung him to the ground. His clothing was rather casual, which surprised him, though he was wearing a white mask that covered his neck up to his nose. There were several other people who wore the same thing, pulling people off of the vehicle that he had just exited.

Ah, so there were other people.

Oikawa felt something flutter in his chest when he saw Iwaizumi being pulled off of the vehicle, blindfolded and bound, too. It was both relief and horror. Iwaizumi looked unharmed, if not a little dirty, and he still had his own clothes on. A guy pulled his blindfold off too, and Iwaizumi looked around with an alert gaze.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called, sounding a bit too desperate, his voice straining to call out for Iwaizumi, who was meters away from him. "Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi turned to him, and his eyes widened. "Oikawa?" He looked panicked- scared even. "What are you doing here? What are we doing here? What's going on?"

"I don't… I don't know." Oikawa was surprised when his voice came out as a croak. "I can't remember."

Then, ironically, the memories flooded into him.


	2. But Somethin' 'Bout It Still Feels Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks---  
> Oikawa being a kind idiot AKA me bullshitting  
> chapter title inspired by "Lonely" by Justin Bieber & benny blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's flashbacks---  
> ok so the last chapter said that Oikawa's the one having flashbacks but I decided to write this in Iwaizumi's POV cuz it just seemed right and I'm sorry if it feels weird hehe :>  
> the first few chapters r gonna seem kinda rushed and short haha ;) sorry abt that but i promise it's not gonna be like that when the real good stuff comes out!!  
> next chapter would take a bit of planning so it probably won't come out until at least the weekends. i appreciate ur patience (>‿◠)  
> thanks for sticking around :)

"I'm hungry, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa bawled, the setting sun illuminating his features. "I want milk bread!"

"Shut it, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi replied, yawning. Already feeling the cold chill of night, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You should've told me when we passed the bakery. Now it's miles away and I'm not going to turn back and go with you."

"But we practiced twice the amount of time today!" Oikawa protested. "It is only natural to feel hungry."

"Eat shit."

"That was mean, Iwa-chan!"

They continued heading home under the orange light. Their shadows danced, the edges meeting and melting into each other from time to time. It felt warm, despite the temperature.

Just as they were almost arriving at Oikawa's home, a man ran frantically out of the alleyway at the right side of them, panting as if he was chasing something- or running away from it. He lifted his head and saw them, and rushed over.

"Excuse me." His hands cupped his knees for support, and his breaths were shaky. "My friend… my friend collapsed. Heart attack. Please… please help me…"

This isn't right, Iwaizumi's instincts told him, and he frowned at the thought. 

He studied the man. Black suit and red tie, all luxury goods, and his eyebrows raised when he saw the Rolex hanging loosely on the man's wrist. He seemed to be in his middle-forties, already losing some hair on one side and having to pull the remaining ones to the other using hair gel.

"Have you… have you called the ambulance?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "I haven't a phone."

Who the heck doesn't have a phone these days? "Well, does your friend have one?" 

The man shook his head again. _How convincing._

"Please," the man pleaded again. "He's dying. Help him. Help us."

"Of course," Oikawa said, and he was already starting to follow the man. Iwaizumi grabbed his arm, and shook his head. 

He pulled Oikawa close. "This doesn't sound right, Oikawa," he whispered into his ear. "I don't trust him."

"Why?" Oikawa frowned, and Iwaizumi bit back an annoyed sigh when he realized that there was only genuine confusion in those brown eyes. 

"What's the possibility of two people not having a single phone and one of them so coincidentally having a heart attack?"

"So you suggest we just leave them like this?" Oikawa's frown deepened. "We have to help them, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi sighed, both in exhaustion and worry. His instincts told him that something was wrong with this whole situation, and they were always right.

"Stupidkawa," Iwaizumi said, trying to reason with his best friend. "This doesn't feel right. Just… don't."

Why couldn't he make out anything right now?

Oikawa shook his head, his hair flapping around loosely. "Sorry, but I'm going to help, Iwa-chan. With or without you."

Iwaizumi's fists clenched. He couldn't just let Oikawa leave with some stranger for some guy who had a heart attack. But he also couldn't stop him. He knew just how stubborn his friend could sometimes be.

So when Oikawa followed the man and was heading towards another direction, Iwaizumi followed.

The man's footsteps were quick and hurried, and Iwaizumi almost had trouble tagging along. He couldn't see the man's face- facing away from him and down, staring at the ground as they traveled, as if he was hiding something from them. _This is wrong, the voice inside his head told him. He could've just asked you for your phone and call for help. Why would someone seek two high school kids for a heart attack case?_

Iwaizumi bit his lips. Just as he was about to say something like _Hey, you know what? I actually have a phone! You wanna borrow it?_ , they halted into a stop.

They were in the dead-end of an alleyway, the man facing away from them, his shadow plastered on the walls, unmoving.

"Well," Oikawa said. "Where's your friend?"

The man turned around, expressionless. He pointed at something - _someone_ \- at their back.

"Right there."

The pain blossomed on his head and pushed him into the darkness.


	3. Take My Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so the plot starts to get a little less boring from now on--  
> also plz don't leave just cuz the last chapter didn't make sense at all lol i knew it made no sense but whatever -_- i'll fix the whole thing when i have time  
> also yay new character debut!!! i love my HQ babies >3  
> chapter title from "Alone" by Alan Walker! i'm getting obsessed with these lyrics inspired title thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late!!! I had writer's block (yeah what an original excuse) but here I am!  
> Thanks for reading! It means so much to me!  
> Also idk how human trafficking works so no hate plz

Ah, so that was what had happened.

Oikawa couldn’t even bring himself to face Iwaizumi; it was _his_ fault that they were in such a situation right now. Kidnapped. Being brought toward a fate unknown. All because of his stupidity to trust a stranger.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, feeling fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at Iwaizumi, who was being pulled up from the ground by one of the white-masked men. “I’m so so sorry.”

As if he could hear him, Iwaizumi gave him a reassuring smile, as if saying _This isn’t your fault. It’s okay. Everything will be fine._

Expect that everything wouldn't.

The guy who dragged him off the truck before suddenly grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up into a standing position, and Oikawa cried out when a sharpening pain shot through his legs. Sitting for such a long time led to the blood circulation being blocked, and suddenly having his legs stretched straight after hours of bending wasn’t exactly a good experience.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the white-masked man said, and he let go of Oikawa’s shirt. His voice was genuine but otherwise emotionless. “Did I hurt you?”

Oikawa frowned. Why was he showing kindness to him? Wasn’t he supposed to be the bad guy? “Um, no,” he said, lowering his head. “I sat… for too long.”

The man nodded, his brows falling from where they have risen moments before. His eyebrows looked funny, almost triangle shaped, like something you’d see in Japanese animations. But they certainly weren’t in an animation, and judging by their circumstances now, this man was anything but an anime character.

“Look out for yourself, okay?” Eyebrows said. He eyed him in a rather particular way, and it made Oikawa shiver. “I don’t think… that things would end up good for someone like you.” 

_Someone like me?_ “W-what do you mean?” he asked. 

The man shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “Sorry, I crossed my line.”

They were ordered to gather and line up. Although there were a few women, most of them were guys, all wearing handcuffs and with their heads down. A particular pink-haired man got Oikawa’s attention, not only because of his extraordinary hair color but also his eyes. They were slim lines with tiredness creeping around in them. And despair. And hopelessness.

Oikawa wondered what had happened to him.

Iwaizumi was standing at the very front of the line. Or rather, he was forcefully placed there. He kept struggling against his restraints and yelling at the masked men, which completely ignored him despite their efforts of holding him in place. He was also constantly glancing back at Oikawa. 

Oikawa wanted to tell him to stop resisting; even though it may sound cowardly, it might be the best choice in their current situation. They didn’t know what was going on nor where they would be taken to, and the most dangerous thing to do is to act before you know what’s going on.

Suddenly there was a loud _whap!_ , and Oikawa jumped, startled. He stared in horror as blood seeped out of Iwaizumi’s nostrils. His right cheek, where one of the masked men had slapped him _hard_ , was red and swollen. There was a cut on his lower lip.

The man who had hit Iwaizumi still had his arm raised up high, threatening to repeat the action. He was tall and strong-built, looking well-trained and muscular, with dark greenish hair. He might as well be an athlete- a boxer, or football player maybe- if he wasn’t here. “Behave,” he said coldly, voice cold and threatening, piercing dark pupils eyeing Iwaizumi as if he had just seen the ugliest piece of shit in the world. “Or next time it wouldn’t just be a slap.”

Oikawa felt something burn inside him.

“Fuck you!” Iwaizumi yelled, his handcuffs rattling as he tossed around.

“I don’t recommend doing that.” He raised his hands again, a frown on his face.

“Shit,” Oikawa heard Eyebrows whisper. And the next second he was away from him, at the front of the line, holding the raised hand in the air.

“Enough is enough, Ushijima,” the man said. “You wouldn’t want to leave marks.”

“Matsukawa,” the man- Ushijima- growled. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Are you sure you have the right to tell me that? It looked like you were about to send him six feet under with those hands of yours.” Eyebrows- no, Matsukawa- let go, and Ushijima huffed, his arms returning to his sides. Iwaizumi spat out slick spit mixed with blood.

He strode back to the end of the line, once again beside Oikawa, expressionless. Or at least, that was what he had inferred from the parts of his face not covered by the white mask.

“Matsukawa, huh?” Oikawa mumbled. 

“Shut up,” Matsukawa said, staring in front of him and not looking at Oikawa. “You shouldn’t know that. I shouldn’t have said Ushijima’s name out loud, too.”

Oikawa ignored him. “Can I call you Mattsun?”

“No,” he said simply. “There’s no need for deciding on what to call me. I’ll be off soon.”

_You’ll be off soon, too._ Oikawa heard his eyes - drooping eyelids and dark pupils- say. “Where are you going off to?”

“None of your concern,” he said. “I have duties to tend to.”

“Like what?”

“Like I said, it’s none-”

A sharp whistle sounded, cutting off Matsukawa’s words, and Oikawa flinched slightly at the sound. “Keepers, be aware!” There was a man standing beside the door on one of the gray walls - he was the one who had whistled. The red whistle hung on his neck, and he was not wearing a mask like the other men. 

He looked around, turning his head only slightly so he doesn’t look too suspicious. There were only two guards there right now- Ushijima and Matsukawa- plus that whistle-man. He could probably outrun them if he  
had managed to cause a chaos, even with those chains-

Matsukawa must have sensed his movements, despite it being so subtle. He shot him a glare, as if telling him _I know what you’re thinking, and no, don’t you dare._

It sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine. 

“Attention!” the whistler yelled again, drawing Matukawa’s attention back to the front of the line. “Now it is time to escort the merchandise inside for inspection!”

_Merchandise. Inspection._ That didn’t sound too appealing nor safe to Oikawa, and he instinctively turned to Matsukawa- he has somehow developed a trust for this man, despite him being harsh and was probably going to march him to his death right now. Oikawa had a feeling inside him telling him that Matsukawa was not a bad guy, and it was what he chose to believe even though the situation said the opposite.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Matsukawa said, sensing his stare. “They just… inspect you.”

_Well, that's helpful._

The line had started to move forward, and Oikawa watched as people disappeared one by one into the door- Iwaizumi being the first. Ushijima did not follow, but instead stayed at the side.

“We don’t follow you guys,” Matsukawa explained when he saw him staring at Ushijima. “You’re on your own now.”

And he stepped to the side, too. Oikawa marched the incredibly heavy steps toward, and into the door, alone. The sound of the door closing bounced inside his mind louder than it should, along with a terrifying echo.

_You’re on your own now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun debut!! I'm so excited to finally introduce him into the story!  
> and there's Hanamaki but he doesn't really do much in this chap lol  
> also I didn't plan on having Ushiwaka in this story but here he is :) he's not gonna be an important part of the story tho so XD  
> Thanks for being here!
> 
> xoxo Ally


	4. Winter Snow, Summer Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of minor character debut lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllooooooo  
> Okay it's been forever since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry (;_;) After my exam I'm just so tired I could not do anything else except for binge watching Youtube. And I have _very_ long and severe writers' blocks. So if you're still here I appreciate it VERY much (you literally can't understand how much!) and if you've just clicked into this fic thank you for checking it out!!!  
> Chapter name inspired by nothing haha. I just like how romantic it sounds.

The smell of alcohol and fresh clothes did not provide any comfort for Oikawa's racing heart. The temperature of the air conditioner in the room was set so low it felt like breathing ice. He instinctively turned to his right for reassurance, only to come across the realization that Matsukawa wouldn't be there anymore. 

Aside from the coldness, the room looked like a total mental ward. It was painted white on four sides, with compartments separated by fabric pieces hung on poles sticking out the wall in between. There were six in total, and a tiny girl with choppy blonde hair was holding a stack of white clothes beside the wall. Oikawa found it amusing when he realized the girl's legs were shaking, and she was as pale as a sheet of paper. But the short moment of amusement was quickly interrupted when he realized there was someone else standing beside the girl- a tall man, with a goatee and brown hair tied back into a bun, and looked very, _very_ scary.

However, when the man spoke, half of Oikawa's fear dissolved into confusion. "Um, hey, guys," Goatee said, voice clipped and filled with uncertainty, robbing him of his intimidating first impression he had on Oikawa. "Uh, you're required to change clothes…… an order from the Boss, so yeah."

With that, the timid combo started handing out the clothes. Oikawa took them, and, to his surprise, Iwaizumi did, too, with a look of reluctance on his face. Oikawa buried his palm into the fabric and felt the texture. It was softer than he thought it would be, only losing slightly to his clothes, and it was pure white. Pure, without a speck on it, and unbelievably cold- Like winter snow. He tentatively brought the clothes near his face and sniffed—a scent of summer rain. Surprisingly pleasant, like the smell you'd get on school uniforms.

With the bundle of fabric in his arms, he stepped into one of the compartments; when he tried to pull the curtains close, he realized that it wasn't even long enough to reach the other end and that it was too short it left his knees and below exposed. 

He figured that safety was more important than dignity, so went for it anyway. After all, who knew what that Goatee was capable of.

It felt like taking a cold bath; or taking a stroll in the winter air naked. The ice-cool fabric brushed against his skin, and he shivered. There were a shirt and pants that looked as normal as they could be. He realized that there were no socks or shoes, so it must mean that he could keep his own. A strange feeling of relief that he didn't have to change his underwear too pulsed in his veins, and he frowned at the thought.

He gathered his clothes and exited the compartment, finding Iwaizumi in the same outfit, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"You look like a patient in a mental hospital."

"We are in a ward, after all. This place is nothing but white."

And they shared a smile, despite everything around and happening. Just the sight of Iwaizumi gave him strength- it has always been like that, no matter how much he disliked admitting it.

However, the precious moment was immediately interrupted as the door reopened- _No,_ Oikawa realized. It wasn't the door they came in from, but another across the room, one he didn't notice existed. Oikawa cursed himself- with this much awareness, he was going to die pretty soon.

A silver-haired man walked in, accompanied by a bulky tan guy who appeared to be his bodyguard, holding a rather intimidating-looking firearm shaped long and slim. The man was wearing a doctor's attire and looked like one- with kind eyes, the orbs a greenish-brown. He was holding a clipboard and wearing a warm smile. "Examination time~" he sang, as the bulky guy closed the door behind him.

The silver-haired man turned. "Ah, why did you close the door, Daichi?" he said. "This would probably take a long time, so why not leave first while I do this? Catch a meal or something."

Oikawa eyed the doctor- he was shorter than him and not as physically strong. Iwaizumi was different, though. He was built bulky and robust. With the guard- Daichi- gone, he might be able to win against him while Iwaizumi dealt with Goatee.

Daichi frowned. "You have no sense of awareness, do you, Suga? You think I'm just gonna leave you here with them? Not when Hell freezes over."

Guess not.

Suga laughed- a soothing sound of wind chimes clinging. "You're so sweet, Daichi!"

Daichi only grumbled, face reddening. Suga turned to them, the perfect smile still plastered on his face. "Hello guys!" he said. "I'm Doctor Sugawara Koushi, and here I am today. You're now all going to go through a health examination. Don't worry, we're not going to strip you or anything, but we do have to examine certain parts of the body to ensure that you're all perfectly healthy. For men, please come to me, and the women will go to Yachi-san." He motioned to the yellow-haired girl then paused, and it looked like someone was tugging the corner of his mouth, so his smile became impossibly wide. "Also, please don't cause us any trouble! You can clearly see how strong Daichi-san and Azumane-san is!"

Oikawa shivered at how cheery his voice was.

"Line up, line up!" he called out. "Men to the left and women the right!"

There were rustlings, and the next thing Oikawa knew, he was being pushed around as people moved and scuffled all over the room. He stumbled, and when he lifted his head, he was staring straight into Sugawara's pupils.

"Ah, a volunteer!" Sugawara laughed. "Okey dokey, you go first!"

Oikawa definitely didn't want to do that. Although he knew nothing about what was going to happen next, it was never a smart act to be first in anything. He frantically looked back and met Iwaizumi's eyes.

Oikawa didn't know what exactly his eyes told Iwaizumi, but he immediately stepped forward. "I want to go first."

Sugawara's eyes were wrinkled. "Oh well, oh well," he sang. "How lovely! The day's getting better! May I have your name, please?"

"Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi spat it out quickly as if he didn't want any additional and unnecessary conversation time with this man- well, to be blunt, he sounded disgusted.

"Mhm." Suga scribbled something on his clipboard; he seemed unaffected by Iwaizumi's provocative tone. And it wasn't just that. Something sparkled in Sugawara's golden-brown eyes. Amusement. 

"Neh, neh, Daichi-chan~" Sugawara hummed, turning his head to Daichi and then back. "These are some good ones, don't you agree?"

"Whatever you say." Daichi's icy glare never went off them, as if he was afraid that if he took his eyes off them for even one second they would disappear.

"Aww, why are you so stiff? If you don't trust your own abilities then there's always Asahi." He blinked at Goatee.

Goatee- Asahi, let out an exasperated sigh. "Please don't tease me, Suga. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place when Daichi could clearly handle everything."

Oikawa almost huffed. If there was only Daichi then Iwaizumi could beat him without a doubt. However, there wasn't just Daichi; there were his firearm and Asahi. 

"Just saying." Suga tilted his head toward Iwaizumi, and then Oikawa, and then glanced at everyone in the room. His eyes became unfocused, almost dazed, like in a beautiful dream. The light orbs darted back and forth. "You all look gorgeous, I must say."

He laughed- a sound of a person drenched in ecstasy. "It would feel so good ripping your intestines out. And see the blood drip. And the flesh, don't forget those! Drip, like a clock. Tick, tock, tick tock. Drip drip drip. Haha. Ha."

High-pitched laughter filled the small space. Sugawara looked crazy, and nothing like the kind, sweet guy he was just moments ago. The one who had beautiful eyes and nice laughs.

_This guy is sick,_ Oikawa realized in horror. _Crazy. A maniac. Psychopath._

He looked over to Iwaizumi and it appeared that he had the same thing in mind.

Sugawara finally stopped his creepy laughter and exhaled loudly. He looked over to Iwaizumi, waving him over. "Come here. Didn't you just say that you wanted to go first? Well, then, don't waste my time. Come on!"

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed grumble and stepped forward. Oikawa watched as Sugawara lift Iwaizumi's shit and exposed his stomach and solid muscles. "My, my," Sugawara exclaimed, leaning a little too closely to Iwaizumi and making Oikawa's fingers twitch. "What muscles you have. Boss would like you very much; you're gonna be useful!"

"Thanks," Iwaizumi replied sourly.

"Why, you're welcome!" Sugawara actually sounded happy. _He really is a psychopath._ He wrote something on his board and then smiled at it as if satisfied with what he had got in those twenty seconds staring at Iwaizumi's middle. "Good. You're done. Asahi-san, please escort Iwaizumi-san to the waiting room for Boss. Next!"

Asahi walked over and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, which had him frown in distaste. Oikawa panicked; Iwaizumi's going to leave this room? Meet the Boss? With him alone here?

Iwaizumi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Shittykawa," he called, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hang on there."

Oikawa returned a smile. A forced one.

Along with Goatee, Iwaizumi disappeared into the door that they had entered from.

Sugawara stared at the door slightly too long a moment before turning to Oikawa. He raised a hand and waved him over. "You. Brute's lover. Come here."

Oikawa almost pouted and then thought better of it. He wanted to defend Iwaizumi while silently agreeing with Sugawara's comment on him. Then again, he did not want to get himself into an argument with a psychopath about whether or not Iwaizumi was a brute. 

He sighed and stepped forward, desperately wishing he was holding hands with Iwaizumi at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Suga stans I can't express how sorry I am!!!  
> I've noticed that my fics are comparatively shorter (a lot) than the rest in the HQ fandom and I'm trying to fix that... (i really want to write a long fic with like 200k words but I just can't TaT)  
> and this ended in a strange way because I couldn't bring myself to write more and I just _needed_ to update orelse no one would read this anymore. Again, I apologize if this sucks or that there are any mistakes or flaws because I don't have a beta reader.  
> Thanks for being here and all the support! I love you guys and your comments literally makes me feel like imma ascend to heaven><
> 
> **P.S. I _might_ change the title of this work (like a 30% chance) because I've always wanted a beautiful title but right now I don't have any in mind, so please comment one if you have any good ideas! I would appreciate that >3 **


	5. I Saw the End 'Fore It Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finally starts to learn what is going on.
> 
> chapter title inspired by 'Arcade' by Duncan Laurence & FLETCHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been another month and i can explain but story first!  
> thanks for checking this out!

Sugawara had been staring at him terrifyingly intensely after he’d been called over for at least a minute now. The golden orbs bore into him, making Oikawa frown and shift uncomfortably. Finally, Sugawara’s stare moved away as a hand ran through his ashen gray hair. Oikawa let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“You’re beautiful.”

Oikawa flinched, out of surprise more than anything. “Excuse me?”

“I said you’re beautiful,” Sugawara repeated, his right index finger topping on his clipboard, as if thinking.

“... Thank you?”

Sugawara shook his head. “Don’t,” he replied, “it’s… not a good thing anyway.”

That gave Oikawa chills.

The pen in Sugawara’s hand clicked, and he took a deep, deep breath, like he was gathering his nerves. “Okay. Work time!” he bellowed, the creepy cheer tone coming back. He raised an eyebrow that somehow pointed directly at Oikawa. “Your name?”

Oikawa hesitated. “Oikawa Tooru.”

Sugawara hummed a tone. “Nice name. Peculiar indeed!” Oikawa then realized that he stuck his tongue out (in a twisted angle) while writing. “Age? Height? Any relatives diagnosed with genetical physical or mental illnesses?”

“Uh. Eighteen, six feet and zero-point-six inches, and no” It felt stupid to give exact numbers of his height. Who cared that he was 0.6 inches over six feet?

He watched as Sugawara checked boxes on his clipboard one by one, and felt his fingers- and then his whole body- go numb. What exactly did he do to be sentenced to this more-than-unfortunate fate of being knocked out and then shipped to an unknown place?

While he hoped for the best, he knew he also had to prepare for the worst, which sucked.

“And we are… finished!” Sugawara put one last word on the paper attached to the clipboard. “Thank you for your cooperation, Oikawa-san! Since it seems like Asahi-san has yet to return, perhaps Daichi could escort you over!”

Daichi grumbled. “Your safety, Suga.”

“It’s okay, Daichi. I have a feeling that I’m not gonna be killed today!” Sugawara laughed. “But really, you should be worrying about yourself. You are way too serious for a twenty-five-year-old.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “As if you’re any older, to be telling me this.”

Oikawa thought he heard a trace of pain in his voice.

“Aaanyways, just do it, Daichi!” Sugawara patted Daichi’s arm. “I assure you. Nothing’s going to happen.”

The guard pursed his kips together, as if pondering some more, then surrendered to the idea, “Fine. But be careful.”

“Sure will!” Sugawara turned back. “Next person, please!”

Oikawa let himself be led out by Daichi into an extremely long hallway, painted white with little life - not even a shadow of it. The floor was marbled and made huge clicking sounds every time one of them stepped on it. They were both quiet until Oikawa spoke.

“You sounded sad,” he said.

Daichi gave him a surprised look, as if he couldn’t believe Oikawa actually had the nerve to speak to him. To be honest, Oikawa didn’t, and he regretted it the second the words slipped out of his mouth. But it was probably in his nature to stick his nose where it did not belong.

After a few seconds, Daichi looked over to him. “You think?”

“I sensed.”

The dark brown eyes met the caramel ones. Daichi looked away.

“Yeah. Perhaps,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. They kept walking. 

Oikawa bit his lips. _This guy isn’t very talkative, huh?_ “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you sound so sad?” Oikawa asked. It felt strange to see an enemy feel down. It made him think that they were, perhaps, not happy with what they were doing, which was more than interesting.

Daichi frowned. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t. Just curious.” Half-lie, half-truth. 

The man sighed. The sigh was a weary one - sounding very, very tired. Sprinkled with a slight amount of despair, and exhausted beyond the age of twenty-five.

“He was normal,” he said, “before.” The man’s face became unusually blank, as if he was purposely making it that way. “He was just… normal.”

“Who?”

“Suga.” Daichi’s eyes twitched. “He was nice… happy. A normal person.”

Oikawa saw movements in the pockets, and realized that Daichi’s hands had balled into fists beneath them.

“Someone destroyed him.”

Oikawa watched silently as Daichi’s face contorted into something unrecognizable- a combination of all the emotions in the world. Oikawa was good at reading people, but only to an extent. He went back to normal, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I got too carried away. Anyways, he was like that when I found him again, and in _all this_. And now I am, too.”

Oikawa’s fingers rubbed against each other. “So…” he spoke, carefully glancing sideways at the man. “Is your life… happy?”

Daichi raised one eyebrow, slightly amused. He looked up at the ceiling, where nothing was there except for white.

“I don’t think I have the right to answer that.”

________

The next thing he knew, Oikawa was standing in a vast room. Daichi had already left, to wherever he was supposed to be. And Oikawa guessed this was where he was supposed to be. A vast room, orange-themed- orange curtains (and yes, there actually was _one_ window), orange-black wallpaper, and some stuff like that. He noticed a small shape at the edge of the curtain. It looked like a crow. A black one.

The room had exactly five people- himself, Iwaizumi, who immediately came over and asked if he was okay the second he got into the room.The pink-haired guy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and two guards armed with guns, one with a strand of yellow hair hanging out in the front despise all his other hair being black, and one with a buzzcut.

“The boss is going to meet you guys soon,” Buzzcut said, who seemed very proud of providing the information.

“Shut up, Ryu. It’s not even the time yet. Can’t you see there are, what, three people excluding us?”

“Bruhhhhh when have you become so rational, Noya?” Buzzcut bumped the other guy’s elbow playfully, and the action was returned as Noya bounced onto Buzzcut.

Oikawa heard footsteps.

‘Ryu’ and Noya both froze and stopped messing around, and it was apparent that they had heard the footsteps too. “So fast?” Ryu whispered. “Other people still haven’t come yet!”

Oikawa’s hand naturally slipped into Iwaizumi’s. And he gave him a squeeze as the five of them both stared intently at the door, waiting for it to open at any time.

And it did.

Two people walked into the room. One was wearing formal attire, all black, carrying the don’t-ever-touch-me vibes. He didn’t look any older than him at all, perhaps even one or two years younger, with hair resembling the night sky and choppy bangs hanging down between his eyes. His gaze was sharp and deep blue, and his lips were pursed, as if disgusted. Next to him stood a comparatively short boy - about five feet three- with rich orange flames on top of him, looking restless. In contrast, he had a painfully bright smile on his face. Ryu and Noya bowed to him, which he did not acknowledge.

“Gentlemen. Welcome to the Karasuno base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> what do you think of the plot until now? comment your thoughts below! Real stuff is about to begin and I must say I’m super excited!! I just hope y’all will like it too when it comes out.
> 
> Sorry again Suga stans 😶 I don’t hate him it’s just for the plot
> 
> as irresponsible an author I am I guess you really can't expect anything, but if you're still here here's some gratitude (plops it into your hand) and some more (dumps)
> 
> I appreciate everything and am sorry for the long gaps. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again just for being here!
> 
> Ally


End file.
